


Wait for it

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Bastian Cranereeeaaaalllywants someone to play with when mum and dad are off saving the world.





	Wait for it

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a commercial I saw on FB earlier this morning.
> 
> https://youtu.be/bggFBWn7YoI

Bastian Crane kicked his soccer ball across the yard and threw his hands up in victory as he kicked it into the goal. He scampered over to retrieve the ball then hurried to stand to the midpoint between his two goals. 

Normally Mum or Dad would play with him, but they were out doing super important save the world things. He was stuck with Auntie Jen, sitting on the back porch, sipping sparkling grape juice while she watched her phone--just in case mum and dad needed emergency help. So, he didn't really have anyone to play with but himself.

As he kicked the ball toward the goal in a frenzy, he couldn't help but think, this was much more fun when mum or dad played. After a moment his attempts to be enthusiastic waned and he gave up with a sigh. 

He picked up the ball with a dejected sigh and trudged toward Auntie Jen. 

“What's wrong buddy?” she asked.

“When are mum and dad going to be home,” he groaned. “And why won't the world stay saved? They have to save it _every week_.”

Aunt Jen laughed. “Well, lucky for you, saving the world for right now is just going to do seminars on how to fight bad guys. So maybe, pretty soon, it won't be such a bother. How about we go inside and watch a sappy, love story movie?”

Bastian sighed heavily. He really liked watching sappy love story movies with Auntie Jen. She let him eat all kinds of junk foods and ice cream. However, for once he didn't think that would take away his pint-sized woe.

Not when he just really wanted someone to play with. But, in the circumstances, he really had no other option but to watch the movie. “I suppose,” he sighed. “Auntie Jen, what did you do when you were little and wanted someone to play with?”

Auntie Jen took his hand and they walked into the house. “Well, when I was your age I would just play with Abbie. It's one of the perks of having a sibling.”

“Well, how do I get one?” Bastian asked.

“Your mom and dad have to have another baby,” Auntie Jen said with a shrug.

Bastian whirled the idea around in his head as he and Auntie Jen got settled in for their movie. How did he go about convincing mum and dad that he needed a sibling?

Fortune smiled when, as it turned out, the movie showed him _exactly_ what needed to happen for a baby to get made. The mum and dad needed to have a lovely spaghetti dinner that made then smile at each other a lot. Then they would kiss with the lights low and after Auntie Jen uncovered his eyes-- _whoops, didn't know it showed that! PG, my ass._ \--the mum was in the hospital holding a baby.

He reasoned that, perhaps it wasn't so much that he needed to convince them as it was he needed to give them the proper setting for it to happen.

If he could have spaghetti and wine ready for mum and dad when they got home… maybe he could have a sibling to play with. “Auntie Jen,” Bastian said as she tucked away the movie and cleared away their snacks.

“Yeah Hun?”

“Would you help me prepare something special for mum and dad? So it can be waiting when they get home?” Auntie Jen cocked a brow. “No one ever does something special for the two of them. I think they deserve it.”

Auntie Jen nodded. “Alright. What did you have in mind?”

  
#  


Abbie let out a heavy sigh as she unlocked the door and pushed the door open. That had been a hell of a drive. Sure, it was only from Newark, but geesh. The sheer amount of people wanting to be stupid on a rainy day had been at an all time high.

Ichabod trudged in behind her, just as exhausted as she. They stripped off their coats and scarves to hang them by the door. 

Both of their heads perked up as they smelled the sharp scent of tomato and garlic. Was it too much to hope there was some left for them? They shared a look as Jenny stepped out of the living room. She put a finger to her lips.

“I don't know what the heck got into Bas, but… this was all his idea,” Jenny said quietly. She swept her hand toward the living room. “Sir, Madam, your dinner.”

Abbie and Ichabod stepped into the living room, smiles overtaking their faces as they witnessed their four year old carefully setting glasses of wine next to plates of spaghetti on a card table that had been set as a romantic dinner. 

There was even candlelight!

“What's all this?” Abbie asked, pleased that their son would go all out like this.

Bastian rubbed his hair out of his face and shifted foot to foot. “I wanted to do something nice. And grownups like dinners with wine.”

Abbie rested her cheek on Ichabod's arm as she threaded her fingers between his. Jenny must have had him watching chick flicks again. 

“It looks absolutely fantastic Bastian,” Ichabod said with a nod off approval.

“Auntie Jen helped a little,” Bastian stated.

Jenny shook her head. “Just on cleaning up and reaching things he couldn't, he did all the cooking himself,” she said. 

Abbie was about to tell him to go get ready for bed, but he hopped out of the chair he was kneeling in then proclaimed, “I suppose I should get ready for bed!” and scampered out without so much as a goodnight.

“Peculiar indeed,” Ichabod said with a chuckle.

After settling up with Jenny for babysitting, they tucked into their dinner, going as far as to share a toast to their son's quirky adorableness. “He gets it from his daddy,” Abbie said after they took a sip of wine.

“I don't know, his mother has her own unique adorable behaviours,” Ichabod said affectionately.

They looked toward the living room entry as they heard small feet clamour down the stairs. Bastian walked in, dressed for bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned almost dramatically. “I'm _so_ tired,” he said. “I just wanted to say goodnight.”

“Good night, baby, come give us love,” Abbie said, setting down her glass.

He hurried over and gave them quick hugs and kisses each. “Good night! Enjoy dinner! I don't need water or anything so go straight to bed after you're done!”

They both chuckled as he hurried from the living room and his feet thundered up the stairs. His bedroom door closed soon enough. Abbie shook her head.

“I don’t know what got into him but I like it,” Abbie laughed.

“It's those films Jenny watches with him, I warrant,” Ichabod murmured, eyeing her with a particular glimmer in his eyes as he sipped at his wine again. Abbie cocked her head and grinned. “Even you must admit, Lieutenant, that this is an endeavour of someone wishing to encourage romance?”

“Hmm… a nice dinner with wine,” she hummed. “Insistence there will be no interruptions… oh I'd say, even if romance wasn't the intention, it's definitely going to be happening.”

Ichabod was the first to take a bite of the tantalizing dinner. Abbie watched him fight to keep an even expression as he set his fork down. She shook her head and took a bite. 

Then promptly followed suit. Except she grabbed up her paper towel to spit the overly salty pasta out. “Oh God this is terrible,” she choked, grabbing her wine to wash the taste off her tongue.

“He doesn't have to know we didn't eat it,” Ichabod pointed out.

Abbie nodded quickly and they hurried to the kitchen to dispose of it. They returned to the table to finish their wine then cleaned up the silverware and glasses--Bastain had used the pretty paper plates for their dinner, making it a minimal effort clean up.

As they reached their bedroom door, Abbie turned to look up at Ichabod. She tugged at the front of his shirt playfully. “Just because dinner was terrible doesn't mean the romance is out.”

“It would be _such a shame_ for Bastian’s efforts to go to waste…”

Abbie grabbed a fist full of Ichabod's shirt and dragged him into their bedroom, letting the door close quietly behind them.

  
#  


Why was it taking so long?

Bastian groaned and flopped face down on the sofa. First he had to wait _nine whole months_ for his sibling to even be born. Then he found out, once they were born, it would be almost an entire year before they were big enough to play with properly!

This was taking _forever_!

But at least he would get to meet them today so the worst part was almost over. Auntie Jen had distracted him for a little bit by taking him to the store to buy a present for his new sibling. She had thought his idea for a gift was cute so now here he was at the hospital, a small box next to him, waiting.

Eventually he fell asleep, only to be gently roused by his dad. Bastian rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Are they here yet?” he asked.

His Dad smiled brightly and nodded, “They have arrived.”

His mum and dad had taken a lot of humour in his excitement about his gaining a new little brother or sister. But this was serious business. He was a big brother now. He had to make sure his sibling got plenty of love and affection.

And most importantly, plenty of time playing outside when they were big enough and when mum and dad were saving the world.

Dad held Bastian's hand as they walked down a long corridor. Nurses and doctors moved around all over the place, talking about bedpans, hemoglobins, and STATs. When they reached mum's room, Bastain didn't even give mum a look as she sat up to greet him.

His focus was solely on the swaddled figure in the trolley next to the bed. He walked around to look at the little pink-hatted baby. Dad stood next to mum and kissed her forehead.

“Well, what do you think of your little sister?” Mum asked.

Bastain eyed her critically, noting how small she was. “Auntie Jen said you might have to grow into your pressie,” he said with a tone so serious it made his parents laugh. He opened his little box and pulled out the smallest pair of cleats he had been able to find at the store. “But I think we'll have a lot of fun playing when you're _finally_ big enough wear these.”

He set the tiny shoes next to her in the little bed. Then gave his mum and dad a curt nod. “I can't wait to teach her to play football,” he finally answered.


End file.
